


Miam maths

by Mon oppa est beau mashallah (Bakaiser)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Other, faut comprendre les maths, je me suis perdue désolée, vous allez bien sinon
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakaiser/pseuds/Mon%20oppa%20est%20beau%20mashallah
Summary: je sais pas écrire, ça va





	

**Author's Note:**

> je sais pas écrire, ça va

   Baekhyun, jeune professeur de math dans un lycée perdu au fin fond de la Picardie, fervent adhérant du FN, vivait une vie tranquille bordée par les mathématiques qui est sa matière et les films pornographiques.

  
*

   « Hey Bae bae baekhyun ! Euh ça-ça te dirait d'êtr-re m-mon Ri-rim-baud ? Ce-ce so-soir ? » Bégaya Chanyeol, professeur de Français qui avait un gros crush sur Baekhyun. Baekhyun ne répondait pas, il était pris d'une passion extrême pour le dernier livre de son idole qui est Cédric Villani, Chanyeol continua ainsi, sa parade nuptiale «  Baekhyun ... ??? Eu-euh laisse moi te-te lire ce-ce po-poeme de Verlaine »

  
Gland point suprême de l’être  
De mon maître,  
De mon amant adoré  
Qu’accueille avec joie et crainte,  
Ton étreinte  
Mon heureux cul, perforé

  
Tant et tant par ce gros membre  
Qui se cambre,  
Se gonfle et, tout glorieux  
De ses hauts faits et prouesses,  
Dans les fesses  
Fonce en élans furieux. —  


  
Baekhyun ne payant toujours pas attention à Chanyeol, Chanyeol s'enfuit dans les toilettes  tout en récitant du Baudelaire sur son son mal de vivre, le malheur de vivre un amour non partagé.

  
*

   Baekhyun venait de rentrer de son travail, il devait encore corriger des copies de terminale ES sur les exponentielles, dérivées et logarithme , c'était la 8e interro à ce sujet, ses élèves ne maitrisaient toujours pas cet art,  mais ce n'était pas tout ce qu'il devait faire, il avait encore plus de boulot à cause de ses autres classes. Mais Baekhyun étant aussi déterminée qu'une racaille lorsqu'elle vole un téléphone, il commença ses corrections directement.

   Les dérivées, les cosinus, exponentielles, s'enchaînant, Baekhyun n'avait qu'une envie, celle de se masturber. Ainsi allumant sa chaîne hifi, il mit du Jul afin de stimuler ses neurones et son pénis, puis déboutonna son pantalon afin de libérer le Kraken. Il astiqua rapidement et sauvage sa verge tout en alternant en la caressant avec son équerre. Le moment se sentant venir, il cria perdu dans ses

fantasmes «  T'AIMES CA TE DERIVER SALOPE ?? HEIN QUE T'AIME CA » « TU LA VEUX MA DEMONSTRATION HEIN QUE TU VEUX QUE JE DEMONTE MON PTIT COSINUS »  
« C'EST CA CONTINUE D'AUGMENTER MA PTITE FONCTIONNE EXPONENTIELLE TU M'EXCITES » Il s'astiqua de plus en plus rapidement avec son rapporteur.

 

Il éjacula, les larmes et le sperme coulant sur sa calculatrice et se dit «  Ah … quelle vie passionnante avec vous les mathématiques »


End file.
